Distributed ledger systems (DLSs), which can also be referred to as consensus networks, and/or blockchain networks, enable participating entities to securely, and immutably store data. DLSs are commonly referred to as blockchain networks without referencing any particular user case (e.g., crypto-currencies). Example types of blockchain networks can include public blockchain networks, private blockchain networks, and consortium blockchain networks. A public blockchain network is open for all entities to use the DLS, and participate in the consensus process. A private blockchain network is provided for particular entity, which centrally controls read and write permissions. A consortium blockchain network is provided for a select group of entities, which control the consensus process, and includes an access control layer.
In private blockchain networks, multi-party cooperation can be challenging and resource intensive. In a conventional blockchain environment, a large number of nodes may be performing the same tasks. For example, when executing a script stored in the blockchain (e.g., a smart contract), each node participating in the blockchain network may be executing the same instruction from the script in parallel. Such a configuration is good for achieving consensus on the results of the instruction, but may be inefficient in terms of the resources expended to arrive at this consensus.